


Spark

by FreyReh



Series: Rogue Canary Shenanigans [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from locitarose (icebluerose) who wanted a sci-fi/fantasy au: sara is the princess of the fae, and she has a little fun with the werewolf alpha and his righthand man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceBlueRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/gifts).



_Note: This post is rated M (18+) for mature. As in, if you are a wee one with wee little eyes… you have been warned!_

She ran as fast as she could, her bare feet pounding against the soft grass, lifting the pure white skirt of her dress to keep her legs from being tangled in the fabric as the sound of two howling wolves made tingles of anticipation travel down her spine. She looked over her shoulder, blue eyes widening as the two large figures drew closer,  before turning her attention forward again. Her wild, blonde hair fluttered behind her as she continued to run, hopping over a hollowed out log. When she came to a slope she slid down, the grass turning to mud as she drew close to a stream. She yelped as she felt something brush against her shoulder and she was about to fight when a pair of powerful arms encircled her waist. Together, her and her pursuer when down, limbs entangling as they rolled to a stop just at the edge of the streams where fireflies danced over the glass-like surface. She landed on top of him, a grin on her face as she stared down at the hulking man whose eyes glowed as bright as the fireflies on the night of the full moon. 

“You caught me,” she said, trying to catch her breath, it hitching as his hands went to the outside of her thighs that were straddling his hips. 

“Indeed I did,” he growled, his voice low and gravely and sending reverberations through the palms that rest against his bare chest all the way up to her elbows. Her fingertips traveled over the tattoos and scars on his skin, including the burn marks that he took pride in and she grinned as the other man came in from behind her and put his hands on her shoulders while the one she straddled kept his on her thighs. 

“You’re getting faster,” said Leonard Snart, pack Alpha of the werewolves in this territory, a hint of pride in his voice over his lover’s accomplishment. 

“Or you’re getting slower,” she murmured back, grinding down on the Alpha’s naked right-hand man. Mick Rory was rough around the edges but with Sara, the princess of the fae, he was all bark and no bite. 

Well… Sometimes he bit… But that was always in a way she liked. 

Mick laughed, twisting so that now she lay on her back, and she let him move the skirts of her dress around. She frowned as she heard fabric tear but any complaint she had died on her lips as his large fingers found that sweet spot between her legs which was already dripping wet with desire. He dipped a finger inside her welcoming pussy, swirling to get his finger wet before trailing it up to her slit to circle her clit. She reached up, cupping the back of his closely shaven head, and pulled him down for a searing kiss while her hips arched to meet his touch. She moaned into his mouth and he eagerly swallowed the pleasured sound before trailing his mouth down her still-clothed body. She kept her hand on his head, urging him to travel south and her mouth quirked in a soft smile at the first touch of his lips on her inner thighs. She grinned as Leonard came to kneel beside her fingertips combing through her hair. He, too, was naked. When it came to weres, when they transitioned from their wolf form back to human, they were always naked. 

Sara never had a complaint about _that_.

Her eyes glowed with mischief as she kept her body braced up with one elbow and reached out with her free hand to grip Leonard’s cock. Just like Mick, his chest released a grumbly growl that only made her more excited. More aroused. She licked her lips before wrapping them around the head of Leonard’s dick and his hand tightened in her hair while she maneuvered her mouth up and down his length while Mick continued to assault her pussy in the most delicious way with his mouth. 

Mick had a talented mouth and it never took her long to come. The feel of his stubble on her soft, inner thighs and the slow pump of his two fingers along with the consistent swirl of his tongue has her moaning against Leonard’s dick while she came. Leonard guided her mouth off him and shifted in a quick blur, her now straddling his hips in the similar way she’d been straddling Mick’s. She grinned down at him, cheeks flushed from her orgasm as she shifted and with a slow thrust of her hips had his dick inside her. Her eyes found Mick, his cock just as thick and full as Leonard’s and she knew what he wanted even before he asked. 

“Do the thing with the light,” he said, practically begged, and she did. She felt Leonard tense then he howled as her light radiated from her body. As a fairy, one’s light was their soul. The brighter it burned the more powerful you were. One could use it in many ways. Use it to cause intense pain… Or intense pleasure. Since finding Leonard and Mick, Sara’s light has burned brighter than any other known fairy in the realm. Including her father, the King of the fae. 

“Fuck _yes_ ,” moaned Leonard, the light bathing him, sending electrical jolts of pleasure throughout his body while she shifted her hips and started a fast pace, riding him with quick snaps of her hips. Mick moved behind her and she didn’t protest as he tore the top of her dress in half, exposing her breasts and cupping them as she continued to fuck Leonard. The radiance of her light transferred to Mick and soon Sara had two very powerful werewolves whimpering in complete bliss and need. She bit her bottom lip as Mick tweaked her nipples and nuzzled her neck from behind. Soon, her light became too much for Leonard, and he was snapping his hips up in a thrust before coming inside her. It wasn’t long before Mick snagged her. He removed the rest of her now tattered dress before pressing her against a tree. The bark bit in between her shoulders but she welcomed it, wrapping both legs around him as he hammered his cock inside her. Sara reached down, rubbing her clit while he fucked her, making her tits bounce in the way he liked. He was wound up tighter than a bo string and it didn’t take long for him to finish either, just as Sara’s second orgasm hit her from the ministrations of her fingers. Together they fell into the grass beside a still recovering Leonard, Sara in the middle while the wolves turned toward her. They nuzzled the sides of her neck, pressing almost loving kisses there while their hands tangled together right at her stomach. Slowly she gathered her light so that her body no longer glowed and once again the moon and the fireflies were the only source of light in the darkened forest. It was peaceful, with the sound of the stream beside them, and the feel of warm bodies so close. However, they knew they could not linger. Anyone could pass by and see them. 

They were on Sara’s father’s lands after all.

**END**


End file.
